This invention relates to a card game, and more particularly to a game utilizing a deck of cards wherein words are formed from the cards, after which the words are used as acronyms for the formation of sentences, preferably relating to the words formed.
Numerous playing games are readily available which utilize the skill and imagination of players. More recently, word games have become popular utilizing the word skills of the players. Such games are both challenging, provide enjoyment, and at the same time, have an educational flavor since they require the imagination of the player, utilizing his capability of word knowledge.
Most of the word games available are board type games utilizing letters on the board or on playing pieces or blocks placed on the board. When using playing pieces, these playing pieces are put together to form words on the board. While such type of game also utilizes skill and creativity in creating words, because of their requirement in utilizing a board and playing pieces, the game becomes bulky requiring a considerable number of pieces and parts which must be carried around before the game can be played.
One type of game that has not at all been addressed is a game based upon acronyms. Acronyms are words whose letters form the first letter of each word in a sentence or phrase and are usually suggestive of the acronym itself. While word games are available, a game utilizing a word as an acronym has not yet been available.
Additionally, with typical playing cards, the card has only a single designation. Normally, this is because when the card is held in an upright position, only the upper left hand corner is visible. Thus, any designation provided to the cards appear in the upper left hand corner and visible as the cards are fanned. Although other parts of the cards might be visible, no use is made of such other parts of the cards since when held in the fanned position, normally only the upper left hand corner is visible and thus, this corner provides for the designation of the card. Since cards may typically be inverted, both upper left hand corners in each of the two inverted positions of the card are usually identical and provide for the same designation of the card.